Channel: Champion
A world that was made by Ryan Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. The Key of Lunacy will spawn at the hub once enough levels have been passed. Butcher's Banshees Small,simple, but not that easy to mash through, but still mashable,just beware of Spikey,so take care of him first before dealing with the Die Uberbat and the Scary Bats it spits out. Candles are at the four corners of the level. Desert Death (Squash Keychain) At the starting outset, quickly run and grab all the firepower! You are in the way of a Death Patrol. Now, as you noticed, luckily even though there's alot of Candles, it's all in a straight line and obvious path. At the Eastern and Southern parts of the level are Scary Scarabs with the Brains you need to finish the level,however you need a Machete to chop down the Grass blocking the way. The Death Patrol and the Mumbles have one, so get it. Once you are done with the Scarabs and their Brains, you may leave. Note the Squash Keychain is here. Station Six Just a Xeno themed space level mash em up. Just beware of their acid upon death and note the Candles are strewn all about the level in the open and the level exit. Hobbit Hole (Entrance to secret level) A Smallish, yet rather tricky level,as you have to deal with Grabby Gnomes, in that you wont want to attract all their attention at once to steal all your firepower. Otherwise, just mash em all Pygmies once you are done with them. When they are all dead, a Pygmy Weatherman will spawn with the Brain you need to finish the level.Candles are at the top left and right corners of the level. The Secret Level entrance to Rowdy Roof is at the bottom right corner of this level. Rowdy Roof (Secret Level) (Rocket Keychain) Note at the beginning: If your Minibot Generator gets destroyed, the Rocket Keychain will spawn. A simple small Goodguys vs Boneheads mash level. Just note to gather all the Candles around before you kill the last Bonehead because once the last Bonehead is dead, the level will finish automatically. Blowout Backyard (Hammer Keychain) Note at the beginning: If your Minibot Generator gets destroyed, the Hammer Keychain will spawn. Otherwise, just a monster mashing level with tough enemies, like Centipumpkin, Great Pumpkin and Mama Spiders! Candles at placed at wall corners in the level. Ickle Iceburg (Pumpkin Keychain) Note at the beginning: If your spawned at the beginning via switch Bjorn gets destroyed, the Pumpkin Keychain will spawn. Otherwise, just hammer away at Olaf and Sven. Lunacy Lunatic Smallish level.Run towards Dr Lunatice and he will run into his enclosure, leaving you to fight Olaf and Bjorn. Defeat them and you have to beat him next, after which the level will end. Keychain Countess (Keychain Level) A smallish boss fight level with the Countess and some Ghosts, just note to get all the Candles before you finish her off. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be